


Into The Fire

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, John Watson's Blog, John is not a good friend, Not Beta Read, POV Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock reads John's blog...





	Into The Fire

As always, Sherlock was alone in 221b... He didn't sleep in days. Didn't eat. The excitation of the chase, working with John again, the thrill of the terrorist menace. 

Everything was gone. 

In a page. In 828 words. John's first blog entries since his return. 

He didn't need to read it again to know everything... Between  _#sherlocklives means #johnwatsonlives_  and  _I was hooked. He's like a drug_ is everything that he lost.

Tears flowing from his eyes, he mumbles to himself "How could he... Am I?... Of course... I... I am a freak... But I thought... I thought that... at least, maybe, friend. Something." Not wanting to look at John's empty chair, at the general air of loneliness of the flat, he closes his eyes.

Only to be assaulted by letters forming words, forming sentences that were killing him little by little.

Each one a stab in his heart. 

> _He'd gone into hiding, happy to leave me and everyone else thinking he was dead..._   _hadn't trusted us enough_ _to tell us... Not sure I'll ever truly_ _forgive him for that..._ _he comes back into my life which means I find myself being attacked, kidnapped and stuck in a bonfire.,, One of the scariest moments of my life... It was probably Sherlock himself. Set it all up just so he could save my life so I'd forgive him about what he did... _ _I didn't really welcome him back into my life. I couldn't. I mean I know he's a psychopath..._

Opening his eyes, he looks at his shaking hands, the hands that he burned to get John out the fire. Mechanically, he thought _That cream is really miraculous, after 12h only a red undertone was showing and now a few days later it's all gone._  

Thinking about how nice it would be if a pill or a cream could correct any situation as effectively, he gasps as he was suddenly unable to breathe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Into The Fire / Sarah McLachlan (A really bad song IMO)
> 
> If you want to hate John with more context:
> 
>  
> 
> [ http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/07november](http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/07november)


End file.
